Amistad virtual
by Bloodyrisu
Summary: AU. Kiku es un estudiante bastante antisocial, ¿Puede Arthur sacarlo del encierro que el mismo ha construido? *Gakuen*
1. Chapter 1: Primer paso

_Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todo es creación de Hidekaz Himaruya._

Advertencias: Nada subido de tono. Una que otra palabra mal sonante. Universo Alterno,Gakuen.

* * *

Arthur miro por la ventana, el día lucia inusualmente alegre, incluso el sol se trataba de imponer entre las grandes nubes grises.

Giro su rostro hacia el salón, el maestro aun no terminaba de explicar lo que sea que estuviesen repasando, algunos estudiantes, por no decir la mayoría, murmuraban entre si cosas que a su distancia no podía oír bien, y se deformaban y mesclaban formando frases inconexas. Era un día normal, común, como cualquier otro. Arthur se preguntaba si algún día sucedería algo lo suficientemente increíble como para captar su atención o sorprenderlo. Quizás si estaba de suerte ese día podría discutir con el americano para distraerse… ¡O mejor aun, empujar "accidentalmente" a Francis por las escaleras! Vaya, eso si seria algo digno de admiración. O tal vez… solo tal vez ese día podría atreverse a hablar con… ¡No! ¡Y que quedara bien claro que no era por cobardía ni temor al rechazo! Era solo que no estaba lo suficientemente listo como para… ¡Bah, tonterías! ¡Era un maldito cobarde, nada más y nada menos! El rubio bajo la cabeza, chocando su frente con el escritorio. Siempre que pensaba algo, fuese lo que fuese, terminaba pensando en aquello, uno de los pocos temas que podían deprimirlo total y verdaderamente, incluso dejarlo con un estado de animo deplorable.

Kiku Honda era un chico de su mismo grado, pero en salones diferentes. Era un chico de piel clara y suave –seguramente era así, pues nunca lo había tocado… – con orbes color marrón y ojos perfectamente rasgados. No sabe, o no recuerda muy bien, cuando comenzó a interesarse por el. Primero, claro, paso por una crisis existencial de las peores…- "No me gusta, solo me parece interesante" "No, no me gusta… ¡Es un chico!" ¡No soy gay! ¿V-verdad?" – Una vez superada la primera fase, lo cual no fue para nada fácil, mucho menos aceptar una condición como tal con solo diecisiete años… Incluso en sus más desesperados intentos de negar aquello, salió con una decena de chicas, pero con ninguna pudo dejar de pensar en el chico que tanto había captado su atención… En fin, una vez aceptada su… dejémoslo en "bisexualidad", vino una fase aun peor, y de la cual aun no se libra.

Dar el primer paso.

Es cierto que le había hablado antes, incluso se habían saludado y seguramente, con algo de suerte, el japonés recordaría su nombre –tenían unos cuantos conocidos en común – pero eso no era suficiente, nunca habían entablado una conversación decente ni superado más de tres palabras en una conversación, si se podía llamar así. Quería conocerlo, saber si realmente era tan interesante como lo veía. Una vez intento hablarle, fue en el colegio, al final de clases. Intento decir un simple "Hola" pero apenas se hubo acercado las manos comenzaron a sudarle y su voz se negó a salir de su garganta. El chico ni noto su presencia, estaba embelesado jugando en uno de sus tantos aparatos electrónicos. Y es que si, el japonés poseía una maniática obsesión por todo tipo de artefactos electrónicos, desde celulares multifuncionales, computadoras, incluso consolas portátiles de videojuegos. Y sobretodo, y lo que lo convertía en un completo inadaptado y antisocial –según algunos… – era el hecho de pasar horas y horas absorto en uno de esos juegos virtuales de rol, estrategia, y quien sabe que mas. Es por eso que al asiático le faltaban unas cuantas amistades, es mas, parecía que ignoraba a todo el mundo cuando usaba sus aparatos y no parecía ni daba signos de importarle demasiado.

Arthur no lo podía creer –en un principio, ya lo había aceptado, aunque mantenía sus dudas al respecto – que su mayor competencia, y rival por Kiku, era el ciberespacio. Principalmente internet y los videojuegos. Eso si que era… ¿Suerte? Por lo menos no tendría que competir con el clásico y cliché del chico rudo, grande y mas fuerte y guapo que el… pero desde otro punto de vista… ¿Cómo competir con internet? Había leído muchos artículos y ensayos de como aquella herramienta virtual se alimentaba de la atención de los adolecentes, hasta dejarlos hechos unos completos y perfectos zombis. Zombis frikis, por cierto. Sin vida social y mucho menos contacto con el mundo exterior.

El rubio suspiró, para luego tomar y posteriormente guardar sus cosas. La clase había terminado, y el, pensando en cosas que no hacían ni lograban mas que deprimirlo por completo.

-Bonjour, Arthur ~ -El francés apareció sonriente, con una mueca entre cordial y burlona.

Arthur le miro receloso, para después tan solo devolverle un gesto de autosuficiencia y confianza.

-Hello, franchute

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo, el francés le platicaba sobre la estupidez humana de no permitir la desnudez en los juegos olímpicos, Arthur ni le escuchaba, absorto en sus pensamientos, que por supuesto incluían a cierto asiático.

-Toma, mon cher –Le ofreció Francis con el brazo estirado. En su mano yacía un celular. ¿Un celular? Arthur parecía no entender nada.

-¿Para que quiero esto? –Le pregunto confundido, y no era para menos.

-Es el teléfono de Kiku –Le dijo como si aquello fuese lo mas corriente y normal del mundo.

-W-what? ¡Por que diablos tienes su teléfono! ¡S-se lo robaste! ¡No trates de culparme a mí! –Le respondió alterado, mientras alejaba la mano de Francis.

-Mon ami, no te hagas falsas versiones, veras, lo "tome prestado" a Kiku para que tu puedas devolvérselo, y hablarle, ya que veo que te mueres por dentro cada vez que le ves –Arthur se quedo inmóvil, sorprendido. Quiso negarlo, pero Francis, por más que lo demostrase y pareciese, no era idiota, no tanto. Y seguramente había sido lo suficientemente obvio con sus sentimientos respecto al japonés. Se maldijo mentalmente, ahora Francis lo sabia.

-No lo tomes como una intromisión, mas bien… tómalo como una pequeña ayuda –La sonrisa del francés parecía bastante sincera. Arthur dudo. Nunca se perdonaría aceptar la ayuda de Francis… pero por una parte… era una oportunidad perfecta para probar suerte con Kiku…

Acepto el aparato, guardándolo inmediatamente en su bolso. Antes de darse la vuelta, murmuro casi imperceptiblemente:

"Gracias"

* * *

Arthur observaba temeroso el artefacto que sostenía entre sus manos. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué lo encontró casualmente en el patio? Pero Kiku casi no salía al patio… ¡En la biblioteca! Kiku siempre iba a la biblioteca, no precisamente a leer, de hecho solo iba a instalarse con su laptop, ¡Y no es que lo espiara, ni mucho menos que lo siguiera! Claro que no, él era un caballero…

Delineo las teclas delicadamente con sus dedos. Y con algo de desconfianza, prendió el teléfono. Busco entre la memoria del aparato el número, la mayoría de las personas dejaba el número propio en el teléfono. No sabía por que lo quería, pero por si acaso, -en esos momentos estaba dudando si tenía algún trastorno psicopático-acosador- lo guardaría. Lo encontró, y seguidamente lo anoto en su propio teléfono. Antes de volver a apagarlo, observo una de las aplicaciones. Era un juego en línea llamado "Hetalia Fantasía". Saco rápidamente un lápiz y un cuaderno y comenzó a anotar, primero el nombre del juego, y luego el nombre del personaje de Kiku. "SamuraiNihon" rio por lo bajo, era un nombre gracioso.

Apago el aparato y lo dejo entre sus cosas, junto al cuaderno y le lápiz.

Apenas llegara a su casa se crearía una cuenta en aquel juego. Si tenia suerte, Kiku lo aceptaría como "amigo virtual"

* * *

N/A: No mucho que decir, espero les haya gustado, pronto el siguiente capitulo. ¿Alguna crítica, sugerencia? Review.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya._

* * *

_Nombre: BritishPirate_

_Contraseña: ******_

_Comprobar contraseña: ******_

_Aceptar términos y condiciones de uso._

Así dictaba la última parte del formulario de inscripción de la página web en la que Arthur había terminado al teclear " Hetalia Fantasia" en el buscador.

Por los bordes podía observar detalles en plateado y rojo, haciendo juego con el traje que usaba uno de los caracteres a un costado. Era un diseño llamativo y colorido. "Un mundo de aventuras, fantasía y magia" esa inscripción se podía leer bajo el titulo, en la parte superior. "Magia" si aquel juego tenia esa palabra, no podía ser tan aburrido, pensó.

Una vez completado el registro, se abrió una ventana donde se podía observar un personaje, sin facciones ni ropa, junto con un recuadro donde se podían elegir las características de este.

Comenzó a buscar, primero ojos verdes y algo serios, una media sonrisa, labios en tono neutro, nariz de perfil delicado y finalmente cejas… ¡No habían cejas parecidas! ¿Cómo querían que el personaje se pareciese a él si no había semejantes cejas? Solo se veían delgadas y finas líneas… ¡Era un insulto a su persona! Suspiró, tratando de mantener la compostura y no rebajarse a lanzar el computador por la ventana. Tendría que conformarse con usar una de esas "anormalidades".

Eligio el atuendo que le pareció más adecuado y finalmente, salió un recuadro que prometía ser el último para completar la inscripción:

_-Curandero_

_-Sacerdote_

_-Hechicero/invocador_

_-Guerrero_

Obviamente, para el al menos, eligió la tercera opción. Mas abajo, apareció una barra donde se leía:

_Buscar amigos_

Buscó donde tenia anotado el nombre del personaje de Kiku y tecleo con ansias. Luego de unos segundos que la computadora se tomo en buscar, apareció el perfil deseado.

_-SamuraiNihon7_

_Guerrero_

_Nivel 37_

_Enviar solicitud de amistad._

No dudo un segundo en presionar el enlace. Lo siguiente que le apareció fue: Solicitud de amistad enviada, respuesta aun por confirmar.

Dejo caer todo su peso en la silla, acomodándose, ya mas relajado. Bien, ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que Kiku aceptara. No le diría su identidad, no por el momento, esperaría encontrar intereses comunes, ganar algo de simpatía y congeniar. Luego vería como revelar quien era realmente.

Se dispuso a observar detenidamente el juego, y a examinar los controles y las opciones. Luego de diez minutos dio por fin con la barra de menú. Era un avance… realmente no era un fan de los juegos de computadora. Para ser exactos, jamás en su vida había jugado uno. Luego de treinta minutos había descubierto como atacar. Con la letra A hacia un hechizo simple, con la letra B realizaba una poción y con las combinaciones A B A, realizaba una invocación básica.

Bostezo, era algo tarde y el aun seguía frente a la computadora. No había comido nada desde el almuerzo, lo supo cuando su estomago se agito fuertemente, soltando un gruñido aterrador. Pero no, aun no podía salir del dichoso juego, ¡Ni siquiera había superado un mísero nivel! Ojala el nivel 0 se pudiera considerar como uno… ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué no podía pasar esa trampa en el castillo? Se decidió dejarlo para después, convenciéndose a si mismo de era el juego el que estaba malo, que no funcionaba cuando el apretaba las teclas correctas.

De pronto, una melodía extraña inundo sus oídos. Se le hacia una canción conocida, pero no logaba recordarlo. ¿Dónde lo había oído antes…?

Repentinamente, recordó. Y entonces el corazón se le detuvo y sintió una presión en el estomago.

¡Era el celular de Kiku! ¡Y Dios, estaban llamando! ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Contestar? Se sintió estúpido, ¡Contestar! Si, claro, y arriesgarse a que le acusaran de ladrón y potencial acosador. La desesperación se reflejaba en su cara y no se dio ni cuenta cuando ya tenia el celular entre las manos, temblorosas, sin saber que hacer. En la pantalla se podía leer "Llamada entrante,_ Yao"_

¿Yao? Oh, dios, era el hermano mayor de Kiku. Intento respirar hondo, buscando calmarse. Poco a poco iba recobrando la compostura.

Era un teléfono, si contestaba y explicaba que se había encontrado el artefacto y pensaba devolverlo, no pasaría nada. Tampoco Yao le haría nada, no podía golpearle a través de un teléfono…

Volvió a respirar. La música aun no se cortaba y por ello la llamada seguía en espera. Aun temblando, apretó el botón y contesto la llamada.

-¿Kiku?

-Eh… N-no…

Se sintió un silencio horriblemente incomodo, por parte de ambos. Yao, el hermano de Kiku, miraba nuevamente si el número que había marcado era el correcto.

-¿Quién es, entonces~aru?

-Eh… Soy…

-¡Quien eres! ¡Responde! ¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de mi hermanito?

-Y-yo, disculpa… y-yo soy… soy un compañero de Kiku, Y-y tengo su teléfono p-porque, p-porque yo… lo encontré –Arthur se pregunto desde cuanto tartamudeaba tanto.

-¿Lo encontraste? ¿Kiku perdió su teléfono…? Oh, es por eso que aun no llega a casa, entonces… Debe estar buscándolo~aru… ¡Por que no se lo has devuelto!

-L-lo siento… yo ya regrese a mi casa y…

-¡Por tu culpa Kiku debe estar desesperado buscando su teléfono y tu ahí, cómodo en tu casa! ¿No? ¡Dime tu nombre~aru! ¡Esto no se quedara así, niño!

Arthur alejo el teléfono de su oído, buscando reducir la intensidad de los gritos del otro. Se sintió algo preocupado. ¿Kiku aun no llegaba a su casa? Ya era bastante tarde, y ahora por su culpa podría pasarle algo…

-L-lo siento mucho, volveré inmediatamente al instituto a regresarlo… yo, lo siento mucho…

-¡Pero dime …!

Arthur cortó la llamada. Era la oportunidad perfecta. Si tenía suerte, Kiku aun estaría en el instituto buscando el dichoso teléfono, él se lo entregaría y excusándose de que ya era tarde se ofrecería a ir a dejarlo a su casa. Perfecto. Respiro hondo y se miró al espejo. Incluso se peino un poco.

* * *

-¿Adonde vas, cariño? –Preguntó su madre, con esa voz melodiosa que tanto la identificaba.

-Necesito volver al instituto, eh… olvide unos libros –Arthur continúo su camino, pero fue detenido inmediatamente por la voz de su madre.

-¿Al instituto? Ya es muy tarde Arthur, ¿Por qué no te esperas hasta mañana?

-Lo siento, no puedo. Necesito esos libros.

-Bien, pero vuelve enseguida. No te desvíes y vuelve antes de que este mas oscuro.

Arthur se pregunto, por enésima vez, si su madre se había dado cuenta de que el ya no era un niño.

Las calles lucían vacías, y los postes de luz estaban comenzando a hacer falta.

Por fin el rubio entro al instituto. Tocó su bolsillo, asegurándose de que el teléfono seguía ahí. Se armó de valor, y pidiéndole permiso y dando excusas al cuidador, comenzó a recorrer los pasillos.

Llevaba unos cinco minutos de búsqueda cuando sus ojos divisaron una pequeña figura, enroscada en un rincón de la biblioteca. Era Kiku, y no parecía muy feliz.

Se acercó, cautelosamente, hasta captar la atención de Kiku, que enseguida –con su manga- quito unas cuantas lágrimas de sus mejillas pálidas.

Arthur tragó saliva, esperando a que las palabras no le traicionaran esta vez.

-Hola…

El chico demoró en responderle. Si que se veía devastado.

-Hola…

-Eh, bueno, Kiku… ¿Me recuerdas? S-soy… soy el amigo de Alfred, él que va en tu clase…

-Oh, ¿Es usted Arthur, no? Si, si le recuerdo.

Arthur no pudo evitar sonreír, realmente le produjo alegría saber que el otro aun no le olvidaba.

-Bueno Kiku… No se como explicarte esto… yo, bueno ¿Buscas tu teléfono, verdad?

-S-si… ¿Cómo lo sabe? Lo he perdido hoy, pese a estar seguro de que lo tenía conmigo… No quiero regresar a casa sin el… Yao, mi hermano, se enfadaría y además, tenia muchas cosas en el…

Arthur trago saliva una vez más. No quería parecer un burdo ladrón…

-Es… ¿Es este tu teléfono? -Dijo, sacándolo de su bolsillo.

Kiku lo miró sorprendido. Y sonriendo de sobremanera, pero confundido, lo recibió.

-¿C-como…? ¿Cómo es que usted tenía mi teléfono, Arthur-san?

-Bueno, este… lo encontré –Se limitó a decir.

-¿Dónde estaba? Vaya, me alegra de que usted lo haya encontrado, cualquier persona pudo simplemente haberlo robado. Gracias, Arthur-san, muchísimas gracias –Le sonrió, y a Arthur esa le parecía la sonrisa mas linda del mundo.

-Oh… ¿Dónde lo encontré…?

-Si, eso le he preguntado…

-¡Ah, claro! –rio nervioso –Lo encontré en la biblioteca…

-¿En la biblioteca? ¿Esta seguro? No recuerdo haber entrado a la biblioteca hoy….

Arthur palideció, por decima vez esa tarde. ¿Kiku no había entrado ese día a la biblioteca? ¡Dios! ¿Era enserio? ¿Cómo tener tan mala suerte…?

-Oh, ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Claro, debió haber sido cuando le traje a la encargada unos papeles que me pidió… Lo siento, Arthur-san.

La calma regreso al cuerpo del rubio.

-¿Y como supo que yo seguía aquí?

-Oh… bueno, verás… yo había regresado a mi casa, pensaba entregártelo mañana… Luego llamó tu hermano Yao, preocupado por ti y me dijo que seguramente seguías aquí, por lo que vine a devolverlo…

-De nuevo, muchas gracias, Arthur-san… Creo que mi teléfono eligió bien donde perderse…

-Ya es algo tarde… quieres… ¿q-quieres que te acompañe? Digo, después de todo es mi culpa que estés aun aquí, debí buscarte inmediatamente al salir de clases… -Arthur sintió enrojecer su cara, se sentía torpe.

-Bueno… no es necesario, no se preocupe. Ya se tomó la molestia de venir hasta aquí por un descuido mio. Lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho.

El rubio sintió algo de pena por el japonés. Y rabia por Francis… ¿Qué se creía al hurtar teléfonos de esa manera…?

-No me molesta, y r-realmente creo que debo hacerlo, me siento culpable por que estés aquí todavía.

Kiku terminó aceptando, si le causaba algo de temor el salir de noche solo. No estaba para nada acostumbrado… (Sus mejores noches consistían en veinte partidas en algún juego de playstation y dos horas de su juego de computadora favorito…)

Arthur sonrío, quizás las cosas podían resultarle bien y no tendría que recurrir al famoso juego ese para llamar la atención de Kiku.

* * *

.

~Me demoré, lo siento…

Ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo, intentare actualizar mas rápido. Gracias por los reviews, animan mucho.

Ba Bye~

PD: BritishPirate quiere decir, literalmente, Pirata Británico.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece._

* * *

-Que frío hace…

-Es raro, por la mañana no hacía mucho calor…

-¿Tienes frío?

-¿Crees que tu hermano se enfade mucho?

-Me gusta el té, ¿Tú bebes té…?

Nada. Cada palabra que salía de su boca era totalmente ignorada, pasada por alto. Kiku estaba absorto y concentrado en su teléfono. De vez en cuando soltaba un pequeño murmullo, así como "Tonto nivel, aún no puedo pasarlo".

Arthur suspiró. Se había equivocado totalmente al creer que le resultarían las cosas con Kiku. Que tonto se sentía, si el chico apenas hubo recuperado el teléfono no hizo mas que abrir uno de sus tantos juegos y meterse de lleno en el, ignorándole. ¿De que sirvió acompañarle a su casa…? Al menos no tenia que preguntarle que camino tomar, se sabia de memoria la dirección (No, no es un acosador, solo lo sabe por… casualidad).

Le miró vez mas, la piel lucia pálida aun a la escasa luz presente, y sus ojos parecían cansados. ¿Le afectaría el pasar tantas horas con una pantalla en frente suyo? Él no había estado ni dos horas en la computadora y ya había experimentado un dolor de cabeza, que aguante debía tener Kiku.

-Llegamos… -Nada. Lo intento otra vez. Y una más. No fue si no hasta que le hubo sacudido el brazo que el chico respondió. Parpadeo un par de veces, confundido, y miró la fachada de la casa estilo oriental, reconociéndola.

-Oh… es mi casa… -Enseguida miró al que estaba junto a él y recordó todo. –Arthur-san… muchas gracias por todo… ¿Quiere pasar? –Se lo dijo más por cortesía que por quererlo realmente, nadie nunca venia a su casa. Aun recuerda cuando ese chico, Alfred Jones, le visitó por primera vez. Era realmente el único que había venido un par de veces, a jugar videojuegos. Pues nadie más se atrevía a venir. Si, él sabía que no era el más sociable de todos pero… a quien engañaba. Se sentía un completo antisocial y todos lo veían como tal.

-¿Pasar…? –Lo dudó, pero que daba, si ya lo había traído a casa no debía reparar en aceptar. Debía tomarlo como otra oportunidad, ya que el camino fue un total fracaso… -Esta bien… pero solo me quedare un rato, tengo que volver pronto…

Kiku se descolocó. Quito la atención de la pantalla del teléfono y miró a Arthur. ¿El había aceptado? Generalmente, las veces que alguien había caminado con él, había sido la primera y última. Nadie nunca le hablaba después de la primera charla. Aun se preguntaba por qué (…)

-¿R-realmente va a pasar…?

-Si ¿Puedo, verdad?

-P-por supuesto, Arthur-san. No hay problema –Sintió sonrojarse, era realmente malo entablando conversaciones. Otra razón por la cual no tenía amigos… Le sorprendía que Arthur aun siguiera junto a él, hablándole. Con un esfuerzo sobrenatural pausó el juego y guardó el teléfono en su chaqueta.

Toco la puerta y enseguida fue abierta, como si la persona hubiese estado frente a ella esperando la llegada de alguien. Y así era. La cara de Yao solo mostraba la preocupación de no ver a su hermano en toda la tarde.

-¡Kiku! ¡Al fin llegaste! Me tenias preocupado~aru… -Le abrazó, le miró a la cara y le volvía a abrazar. Parecía más una madre desesperada que un hermano mayor. Por el momento, ignoró completamente la presencia del inglés.

-¡Estaba tan preocupado! Temí que te pasara algo… ¿Y tu teléfono? Oh, da igual, lo importante es que estas bien… ¿El bastardo que lo encontró no volvió a regresarlo~aru?

-Eh… hermano… -Kiku, avergonzado, le hizo una seña apenas perceptible, indicándole a un lado. Enseguida la cara de Yao mutó de preocupación a sorpresa.

-Tu… -Le confundió encontrar a alguien acompañando a su hermano, no era para nada común ver a Kiku en compañía.

-Hola, tu debes ser Yao… -Trató de sonar amable –Yo soy Arthur Kirkland, voy en el mismo grado que Kiku y… bueno… yo encontré el teléfono… -Arthur sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al ver como el rostro del otro cambiaba a indignación.

-¡Tu! –Exclamó -¡Por tu culpa Kiku se quedo hasta tarde buscando el maldito teléfono! ¿Qué si le pasaba algo? –Yao esperaba expectante, la respuesta del rubio.

-Y-yo… lo siento… -Deseaba lanzarse a una pelea verbal, pero sus principios como caballero –Y el hecho de que estuviese Kiku presente –le impidieron hacerlo. Se sentía patético al disculparse.

-¡B-basta, hermano! Arthur-san solo me ayudó, no hay razón para que le trates así… El incluso regresó al instituto a devolverme el teléfono. Incluso se ofreció a traerme a casa.

Yao pareció calmarse. Pero en su opinión, ese tal Kirkland no era nada bueno… de seguro solo fingía.

-Acompañarte era lo menos que podía hacer~aru…

Sucedió un silencio incomodó, y entre miradas de odio mutuo entre Yao y Arthur, por fin el ultimo habló.

-Yo… será mejor que me vaya… –Realmente Arthur quería pasar mas tiempo con Kiku, pero reconsiderándolo… de seguro le volvería a ignorar y Yao le lanzaría miradas de odio. Mañana le hablaría nuevamente, en el instituto.

-Pero… Arthur-san…

-Adiós, Kiku. Fue un gusto acompañarte a casa, te visitaré en otra ocasión –Le tendió la mano, esperando respuesta.

Kiku le devolvió el apretón de manos, provocándole a Arthur un sonrojo. Se sentía tan bien el tacto de la mano suave y pálida de Kiku…

* * *

-¿Te pasa algo? Pareces triste~aru… ¿Ese idiota te dijo algo? ¡Si es así iré en este mismo instante a…!

Kiku alzó la voz, imponiéndose ante el otro.

-No es por Arthur-san…¿C-como no estarlo? ¡Impediste que pasara! –Se sorprendió, no pensó jamás en gritarle a su hermano. Pero se sentía realmente triste. Sintió también la necesidad de sacar todo lo que tenia dentro. -¡Ahora de seguro no volverá jamás, ni me hablará! ¿Qué pasó con lo que dijiste, Yao? Dijiste que consiguiera amigos, ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? Era el primero que me hablaba y se interesaba por mí en mucho tiempo… Y ahora de seguro cree que soy la persona más estúpida de todo el mundo…

Yao se quedó en silencio, viendo como la figura delgada de Kiku desaparecía por las escaleras.

Esa noche, a pesar de que al día siguiente había clases, Kiku se quedo en la computadora hasta la madrugada. Yao no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

* * *

Las reprimendas de su madre le tenían al borde de la impaciencia. ¿Esa mujer no podía entender, acaso, que el ya no era un niño pequeño? Podía cuidarse perfectamente solo, no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie. Además, eran tan solo las nueve de la noche cuando llegó. ¡Ni siquiera las nueve y media, ni las nueve y diez! No, eran las jodidas nueve y dos minutos. Luego de veinte minutos de explicaciones, de insultos reprimidos y furia controlada, Arthur se fue a su habitación, dando un sonoro portazo, que de seguro le dejó bien claro a su madre que no debía de entrar a su habitación en lo que quedaba de día.

Tiró su chaqueta en un rincón, se lanzó sobre la silla y prendió la computadora. Si bien no había tenido oportunidad con Kiku anteriormente, si podía lograrlo a través del juego virtual. Ahora mismo vería si le había aceptado, de seguro Kiku ya estaba en línea, jugando en ese mismo instante, pasando niveles.

Miró su computadora, buscando la causa de por qué aun no se iniciaba. Para su mala suerte, había pasado otra vez… _"Esperando actualización 1 de 12"_

No debería dejar acumular las malditas actualizaciones… eran tan inoportunas, por dios.

Escuchó vibrar su teléfono, en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. Sintió escalofríos al recordar la situación del teléfono con Kiku… Y los gritos neuróticos de Yao…

-_Hello_

_-Hola, mon ami~ _

La molesta voz francesa era reconocible aun a través de la mala calidad de la señal telefónica.

-_Que quieres ahora _–Le espetó cortante.

-_Oh, pero si te he dado la mayor de las oportunidades con Kiku y así me agradeces, que malo eres, Arthur…_

_-Por dios, no entiendo cual es el punto de todo esto, habla ya._

_-Solo quería saber que tal te fue con la lindura de Kiku…_

_-Me da escalofríos cuando tratas así a Kiku… En fin, no pasó nada… le devolví el teléfono y lo acompañe a casa… me ofreció entrar, pero no acepte._

_-¿Por qué no aceptaste? ¿No era lo que querías? Si hasta pudiste haber robado alguna prenda y guardarla para tus noches de…_

_-No acepte por que Yao me odia _–Le interrumpió, evitando que continuara –_Ah, y no, Francis. Eso da miedo. _

_-¿Yao te odia? ¿Por qué?_

_-Oh, bueno… me culpó de que Kiku regresara tarde a su casa y cree que yo robé el teléfono, seguramente. No esta tan equivocado…_

_-Mon cher, no te desanimes, estoy seguro de que puedes conseguir algo mas con Kiku._

_-No necesito tu ayuda Francis, lo haré a mi manera. Así resultara mejor._

_-¿A tu manera? ¿Eso significa tener avances cada tres meses? Por favor Arthur, con mi ayuda lograste más de lo que lograste en un año…_

_-Da igual. Adiós, y no me llames mas. Me molestas._

Arthur colgó, ni siquiera estaba seguro si debía confiar en ese tipo. Pero en fin, no tenía muchos amigos… SI no era Francis era Alfred…

Miró nuevamente su computadora, alegrándose al encontrar la pantalla de inicio y el escritorio. Las estúpidas actualizaciones fueron rápidas esta vez, por suerte.

Se levantó de la cama –Se había recostado mientras hablaba por teléfono –Y prácticamente corrió hacia el computador. Abrió el navegador de internet y tecleo "Hetaliafantasia"

Para su sorpresa, cuando hubo abierto sesión, se encontró con una ventana pequeña en la que decía _"SamuraiNihon ha aceptado tu solicitud de amistad"_

Ojalá le resultara esta vez, y no terminara con Yao gritándole en la cara.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Pronto la continuación.

PD: No se si a otras personas les pasará... pero cada vez que escribo "Yao" en el word, me paso y termino escribiendo "Yaoi"


End file.
